


Melt

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was turning out to be a day for strange, beautiful new things.</i> The Doctor introduces Jamie to the joys of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [this prompt](http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/129060622066/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-eating-chocolate-then) on [OTP--Prompts](http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com).

The TARDIS was wedged into a corner of the rooftop, casting a long, dark shadow on the grey concrete. Jamie stood beside it, drumming his fingers upon the ledge and peering down at the street below. People flitted back and forth, hurrying the way everyone did in the future. He kept thinking he saw Ben or Polly, but each time it was some blonde stranger.

“Oh, now look at that sunset!” said the Doctor. “Glorious.”

Jamie’s eyes flicked briefly to the pink and orange sky. “Aye, very nice.” He craned forward, frowning down at the street. “Och, where _are_ they?”

“I’m sure they won’t be long now,” said the Doctor soothingly.

“They were supposed to be here –”

“I know, I know –”

“– an hour ago, and –”

“Oh, do settle down, Jamie,” said the Doctor. “It’s ever such a nice evening – and it’s not as if we’re in any hurry to leave, eh? Now, how about a game of I, Spy?”

“What’s eye-spy?” said Jamie, squinting down at the street.

“Hm. Suit yourself.” The Doctor rummaged about in his coat and produced something purple that flashed in the light. “Perhaps they’ve got lost. I’m sure they’ll have the sense to ask for directions.”

“Aye, mibbe.” The Doctor had brought out a flat block of something wrapped in shiny paper that rustled as toyed with it. “What’s that?”

“Hmm? Oh, just a snack.” The Doctor wrestled with the shiny paper. “Oh, confound this – whatever was wrong with foil and paper, I ask you – aha!” The wrapping split, revealing a brown inside.

“Aye, but what is it?” said Jamie.

“Mm?” The Doctor glanced up from his brown-and-purple snack. “Ah, what? Don’t tell me you’ve never seen chocolate before!”

Jamie shrugged. “I’ve no’?”

“Oh, good gracious!” The Doctor exclaimed, suddenly flustered. “Oh, my. Oh dear, oh dear. We shall have to rectify this immediately.”

“We shall?” 

So it was a new food, and a thoroughly queer-looking one. Jamie cast a dubious eye over the chocolate. The Doctor liked to spring new foods on him, things from the future and from other planets. The results had been a bit mixed. He’d liked curry, till the Doctor made him try the one that made his mouth burn; spaghetti was alright, once he’d worked out how to eat it; the bubbling drink in the metal can had made him nauseous; and he’d balked at eating any kind of spider. All in all, he wasn’t altogether inclined to trust the Doctor’s tastes, but he’d play along.

The Doctor broke off a piece of chocolate with a dull snap. “Now,” he said, “close your eyes.”

“Eh?” said Jamie. “Why?”

“Because I’m asking you too,” said the Doctor. “We’re going to play a game.”

“What sort of game?”

“A surprising game,” said the Doctor. “Close your eyes!”

Jamie sighed and, doing his best to project an air of indifference, duly closed his eyes. Truth be told, he _was_ curious, but he wasn’t about to let on. “Alright. They’re closed.”

“Good,” said the Doctor. “And no peeking!”

“Aye, no peeking.”

“Now, open your mouth,” said the Doctor.

“Aw, what?” Jamie cracked open his eyes.

“Oh, just do it,” said the Doctor. “And I said no peeking!”

“Ach, _fine_.” Jamie closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

The Doctor popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Which was more or less what he’d been expecting, but still abrupt enough to surprise him. He said, “mmph,” and reflexively closed his mouth.

His first impression was cloying sweetness; a heavy smoothness like thick cream; but warm, and melting in his mouth. It went soft, then liquid, sweet taste flowing over his tongue. “mm.” He swallowed. “That’s good.”

“Isn’t it?” said the Doctor.

Jamie opened his eyes. The Doctor was giving him one of those kindly looks that he might find patronising – but just now, he didn’t mind. His mouth tasted of chocolate and the roof was golden in the last of the sunlight and the Doctor’s eyes were sparkling.

The Doctor held up another square. “Hmm?”

“Go on.” Jamie opened his mouth. This as a funny way to eat a snack, having the Doctor feed it to him, but nice.

The Doctor pressed a square of chocolate onto his tongue. He closed his eyes to enjoy it better, working his mouth around it, feeling the edges soften as it shrank and melted. He wondered if chocolate was a future-thing or something that you could have in his time if you were rich enough; either way, he decided, it was downright unfair that he’d never tasted it before.

“Good?” The Doctor’s thumb brushed his lip as if wiping away a crumb.

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie, thickly around the chocolate.

“Splendid,” said the Doctor, and kissed him.

Warmth flooded through him from his lips to his toes. His insides turned soft and gooey and his brain all but melted. He was too startled to do anything other than kiss back with gusto, pushing himself up against the Doctor, clutching at his coat, a hand running down his chest. The Doctor deepened the kiss, hand cupping the back of Jamie’s neck, tongue slipping into Jamie’s mouth, and he went weak at the knees, tightening his grip on the Doctor to stay upright.

The Doctor made soft, happy noises as he licked into Jamie’s mouth over and over, slow, lazy, drawing back only when the taste of chocolate was all gone.

Jamie said, “mmm,” and, “oh,” not ready for it to stop. Opening his eyes, he blinked, startled to find himself still on the rooftop. He’d been so caught up, he’d forgotten that kissing the Doctor wasn’t something he usually did, or something he _should_ be doing. He had a nagging sensation that this wasn’t proper, but it felt so wonderful he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It was turning out to be a day for strange, beautiful new things.

He said, “well don’t just _stop_ ,” his voice a touch shaky.

“Hmm.” There was a crinkling. The Doctor touched another piece of chocolate to his lips. “Here.”

Jamie took the chocolate, licking the tips of the Doctor’s fingers. He felt a little as if he were drunk. He wondered if it was something in the chocolate – or just the kissing – or –

As the chocolate melted in his mouth, the Doctor kissed him again. His eyes fluttered closed, and he put his arms around the Doctor’s waist, drawing him in, drawing their bodies together. Every time their tongues brushed a shiver ran through him and the Doctor was making that noise, that happy little noise, and it was making him dizzy.

“Mmm,” said the Doctor, drawing back. “Oh, I do like chocolate.”

“Ye could eat some yourself,” said Jamie, giddy and slightly irked. The Doctor kept pulling away, kept stopping just as it was getting interesting.

“It tastes better this way,” said the Doctor, and pressed another square of chocolate into Jamie’s mouth.

This time, Jamie was ready. When the Doctor kissed him he kissed back with a vengeance, grabbing the Doctor by the waist and spinning him around. The Doctor let out a soft grunt as he was back against the TARDIS, dropping the chocolate, hands pawing at Jamie’s chest, his shoulders, tangling in his hair.

The Doctor’s mouth was soft and yielding and tasted of chocolate, and Jamie’s head was starting to spin. If he didn’t have the Doctor to clutch onto he thought he might melt into a happy, gooey puddle. When the taste of the chocolate faded they kept on kissing – and Jamie reckoned the Doctor tasted just as good without.

Slowly, lazily, they drew apart. The Doctor sighed. Jamie touched their foreheads together, nuzzling. “Mmm,” he said. “Hey, Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“I really like chocolate.”

“Oh, good.” The Doctor’s thumb traced over his lower lip. He was looking at Jamie as if he were some delicious treat that he wanted to gobble up, and Jamie was all for that – or at least for more kissing. He was _very_ much in favour of more kissing.

The sun had all but set. A cool evening breeze was ruffling his hair. The Doctor’s hand cupped his face, drawing him in, and his eyes fell closed –

There were voices nearby. The rooftop door banged open. “I did _tell_ you,” Polly said. “I told you, when we took that wrong turning back at the clock tower –”

“Yeah, alright, Pol –”

“And if you’d just asked for directions like I _said_ , then –”

Jamie all but spun out of the Doctor’s arms, grabbing onto the ledge to steady himself. The Doctor scrabbled for his chocolate and bobbed upright clutching it just as Ben and Polly around the corner.

The pair of them stopped short, blinking at the Doctor and Jamie’s guilty looks. “Evenin’,” said Ben.

“Are we interrupting something?” said Polly.

“Erm, well –” Jamie wiped his hand across his mouth.

“Ah, chocolate?” said the Doctor, holding out the bar.

“Oh, ta mate,” said Ben, grabbing the chocolate and breaking off pieces.

“It’s really good,” said Jamie.

“Have you never had it before?” said Polly. “You poor thing!”

“Aye, the Doctor’s, erm,” Jamie said, “been introducin’ me.”

The bar of chocolate, having been passed around between them, ended up back with the Doctor, who actually had the nerve to blush. “Yes, ah.” He cleared his throat and handed Jamie a lump of chocolate. “I’m glad to see you found us eventually. Got a bit lost, did you?”

Ben opened his mouth. Polly said, “it was _all_ Ben’s fault – he just _wouldn’t_ ask for directions –”

“I knew where I was!” said Ben. “Just got a bit turned around.”

“Turned around? We were practically on the other side of the city!”

Pulling the TARDIS key from his pocket, the Doctor caught Jamie’s eye for a moment and smiled fondly. He opened the doors and ushered Ben and Polly inside, still bickering. “Now, what did I tell you?” he said.

“Mmm?” said Jamie, mouth full of chocolate.

Chuckling to himself, the Doctor took Jamie’s hand, and squeezed, and said, “do come along,” he said, drawing Jamie into the TARDIS. His palm was cool and soft and as his thumb stroked the back of Jamie’s hand Jamie reflected that today was definitely a day for beautiful new things – and that he’d be sure to trust the Doctor’s tastes in future.


End file.
